Teardrops on my gutiar
by taylor.rose.cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for as long as they can remember,but theres one problem Bella is inlove with Edward and he has no idea,Edward is inlove,but not with her,wil Bella find the courage and tell him how she feels before its to late! EXB


**Rawrr :I**

**Hope you guyss like this story and please R&R let me now i f i should carry on with the story or not**

**Xx Taii**

'Edward over here' I yelled out from the back of the cafeteria.

Edward had a quick search for my voice and found me he smiled and made his way over to me.

Edward and I have always been friends for as long as I can remember, in fact it's kind of a tradition, for generations our family have been friends.

He was always there for me when I needed him the most, and I was always there for him. Not that he would need my help.

It's kind of good that where friends too, because unlike my other friends he understands me, he knows exactly where I'm coming from, not to mention we have everything in common, he likes biology, I like bilogy, he rather sit at home and watch DVDs instead of going to the cinemas, so would I, we talk the same we have the same interests. Where like two peas in a pod. And I wouldn't want it anyway.

Except there's one problem and that is I am totally in love with Edward, and he doesn't even know it, He has no idea that it breaks my heart every time I see him flirt with a girl, or I catch him sending love letters to the girl he has a crush on. And the problem is he is so perfect at everything that he has no problem with getting what he wants and being rich doesn't help it either. If he wanted a girl in the school she would be his in a click of a figure. And as for me well I'm a complete nobody practically everybody asks Edward why he hangs with me it's basically a daily question for him now but like Edward he is a complete gentlemen about it and simply he says Bella is the most awesome girl here and if you would get to know her instead of judging her maybe just maybe you might think the same about her as I feel for her. Every time I hear him say that my heart thumps and I start to loose my breathe.

But Edward is already in love and unfortunately it's not with me. In fact I have never seen him like this before and it scares me, I would never want to loose Edward. And because where friends and he doesn't know my true feelings for him I have to suffer and listened to him while he drags on about her.

I watched him closely as he made his way down to me, it was sort of in slow motion, watching his perfect arms sway side to side, his dark red lips vibrate slightly every time he took a step, his smooth and light hair fly around as if it was dancing, and his cold, gentle skin lighten up with every step he gets closer to me.

'Bells are you ok herd Edward say

I quickly awaken from my trance, I must have dazed off while I was staring at Edward.

'Ahh yer sorry just day dreaming' I said

'About what'

'Ummm oh umm our biogly test stressing heaps about it'

Edward smiled and opened his mouth to answer but lost my attention, when SHE walked past.

Her name was Valintine,she had long blonde hair which she always wore out and at the end of her hair turned into little ringlets, she had a smile that could take your breathe away and she wore no make up for she didn't need any. she had a natural beautiful look already, not only was her looks to die for but her personality was A+,she was fun,happy,smart,nice,gentle and wise I would have liked her except she had one thing that I hated the most and that was she had Edward, MY Edward although she didn't know it.

She was the first girl that Edward hadn't confessed his love too; he was serious about it this time.

Edward watched her as she walked past him for the whole time until she sat down; I swear it seemed like a life time.

The pain was horrible; I think I could hear his heart beat from here.

'God she's beautiful' He whispered

He said that about ten times a day, I fake a smile so he won't see that I want and I need everything that we should be.

I bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about and she has everything that I have to live with out.

For a moment there I felt like standing on the table and yelling on the top of my lungs

'I LOVE YOU EDWARD, I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL SHE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE I DO PLEASE BE MINE'

But instead I did it the normal way, the "friend" way.

'Don't worry Edward she will relies eventualy, but here's something I should suggest why don't you tell her'

Edward spat out the soda as soon as I said that.

'Bells are you ok,do you have a fever or something, I told you I can't tell her, let alone talked to her, like I want to and all but I haven't got the strength to do so I told you this like…'

'Like 10 minuets ago yer I know' I interrupted

He looked at me in a confused way.

Then he leaned forward towards me, at first I thought us as going to kiss me, my heart was beating so hard and fast I thought it was going to jump out of my body.

I was ready for it I closed my eyes and leaned in.

………….But he wasn't about to kiss me, instead he whispered in my ear, Bella are you on your monthly's.

I turned red in the face like I usually do, Edward calls it blushing I call it a disease.

'What the fuck Edward'

'I'm sorry Bella if that was uncomfortable for you but I need to know because no offence you are kind of acting bit bitchy today so I was just checking'

I was amazed for the first time Edward Cullen sounded like a no good mean rich snob!

I wanted to slap him right then and there.

'BITCHY excuse I have said

Edward looked worried; I don't think he had ever seen my reaction to him in this way.

'Sorry bad choice in words, your just a bit agitated is what I meant'

'I don't give a dam what you ment,what you said doesn't change a thing, asking personal questions is one thing, but then telling me that I'm a bitch that is just too far'

'Bella just calm down you know I didn't mean it like that'

Edward got out of his seat and came towards me. He raped his arms around me from behind and instantly I was cured I forgot everything that happened and I smiled.]

'Jezze guys go get a room, get married while you're at it'

I turned around it was Jake.

He had a huge grin on himself like he was proud of what he said.

Alice and Rose were laughing there heads, hopefuly they were laughing about some other joke because what Jake said wasn't that funny.

I blushed. And Edward let go of me.

Oh how I wished that what Jake said would happened and would come true.

Edward is the only reason why I keep wishing on that wishing star.

**_REVEIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW _ Please XD**


End file.
